


Writober - PumpKINK Edition

by Fanny_Infinity



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanny_Infinity/pseuds/Fanny_Infinity
Summary: Una raccolta di oneshot scritte per l'edizione PumpKink del Writober di fanwriter.itCoppie e personaggi diversi per trentun giorni di kink.





	1. 1 - First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jord/Aimeric - first time   
Nulla, voglio bene ad Aimeric, voglio bene all'angst e questa fic, come del resto tutta la raccolta, è dedicata a Rosie e Alice.

Jord non riusciva a non sentirsi come in una fiaba. Il corpo di Aimeric era sotto il suo; il ragazzo lo guardava con gli occhi lucidi dall’eccitazione e il soldato sentiva che il cuore stava per scoppiargli.  
Era bello, Aimeric, con quei lineamenti aristocratici, quegli occhi verdi che penetravano l’anima e i boccoli castani sparsi sul cuscino di fortuna con cui si erano attrezzati.  
Era bello ed era tremendamente fuori dalla sua portata, eppure era lì, con lui, senza più difese né maschere.  
Forse.  
Jord temporeggiava: sapeva che Aimeric ormai faceva parte dell’esercito, che non era un delicato fiorellino, ma era così diverso da tutte le avventure che Jord aveva avuto nella vita. E forse era proprio questa sua parvenza di delicatezza, l’impeto giovanile che lo spingeva a lanciarsi in difesa del suo Principe contro tutto e tutti a renderlo così dissimile dagli altri.  
Aimeric baciò la mano che Jord teneva premuta sul cuscino per reggersi.  
\- Ti voglio. – disse senza un’ombra di incertezza nella voce.  
\- Farò piano, non ti preoccupare. – lo rassicurò Jord sfiorandogli una guancia con la sua.  
Aimeric lo attirò a sé con violenza e lo baciò quasi con ferocia.  
\- Ti voglio e basta. – gli ansimò all’orecchio.  
Jord, incapace di trattenersi ancora, abbandonò la preparazione a cui si stava dedicando e, reggendo quasi con devozione le cosce del ragazzo, entrò in lui il più dolcemente possibile.  
Americ non mostrò segni di sofferenza.  
\- Stai bene? – non poté fare a meno di domandare Jord.  
Aimeric non rispose e prese a muoversi sotto di lui, le mani sul suo petto.  
Non si stava toccando, non accennava a farlo, come se fosse proibito, così il soldato prese a masturbarlo, ritrovandosi due pozzi verdi che lo fissavano sconvolti.  
\- Vuoi che smetta? Ti fa male? – domandò preoccupato, pronto a fermarsi.  
\- No. Mi piace. – mormorò Aimeric, arrossendo per la prima volta.

Quando Jord raggiunse l’orgasmo – un orgasmo devastante, perché nessuno era mai stato accogliente e colmo di ingenua passione come Aimeric, il suo primo pensiero fu il ragazzo. Si sarebbe volentieri rilassato sul materasso ruvido e duro, ma Aimeric non era venuto e non era giusto.  
Dopo qualche istante per riprendersi, si portò nuovamente sul corpo del ragazzo, ma più in basso, e gli lanciò un’occhiata ammiccante mentre accostava le labbra al suo inguine.  
Aimeric lo fissò in uno stato di completo shock che lo fece arretrare di nuovo.  
\- Aimeric, sei sicuro che vada tutto bene? Vuoi che smetta? – chiese una seconda volta.  
Il ragazzo gli rivolse un’occhiata carica di timidezza e di qualcosa che pareva senso di colpa, solo che Jord non poteva saperlo.  
\- Continua, ti prego. – bisbigliò – È solo la prima volta che… è solo la prima volta. –  
Jord sorrise e abbassò di nuovo il volto. Aimeric era molto più acerbo di quanto lasciasse trapelare. O almeno così credeva il soldato.


	2. 2 - Bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damen/Laurent - bondage  
C'è anche un pizzico di bdsm. E ovviamente un pizzico di angst, perché qual è il senso di avere dei personaggi felici e lasciarli felici?  
Al solito, per Alice e Rosie.

Damen aprì un occhio assonnato per ritrovarsi davanti Laurent completamente vestito che lo scrutava seduto sul letto accanto a lui.  
\- Mi fissi mentre dormo? – rise, prima di accorgersi che qualcosa non andava con il suo braccio destro. Laurent sollevò un sopracciglio.  
Damen voltò il capo e si rese conto che il bracciale al suo polso era saldamento ancorato ad una delle catene installate per gli schiavi, nonostante lui e Laurent si fossero ripromessi di farle sradicare tutte. Riprendendosi dall’intorpidimento che ancora offuscava la sua mente, realizzò che forse c’era un motivo se Laurent aveva deciso di lasciare lì proprio quello, vicino al letto della camera principale del re.  
\- Ti diverti? – gli chiese infastidito.  
\- Sai, avevo pensato di utilizzare una più banale corda o qualcosa di molto elegante come un laccio di seta, ma contro la tua forza bruta è necessario il metallo. – Laurent allungò pigramente una gamba e poggiò una mano sulla coscia di Damen da sopra il lenzuolo leggero.  
\- Necessario per cosa? –  
\- L’altro polso purtroppo resta libero, ma così vedremo se sei in grado di non toccare, se ti si chiede di non farlo. –  
Un’idea cominciò a balenare nella mente di Dament, mentre Laurent gli saliva a cavalcioni, scostando il lenzuolo, la stoffa dei vestiti ruvida contro il suo principio di erezione.  
\- Sai anche tacere se te lo ordino? – sussurrò Laurent, con una certa enfasi sulla parola “ordino”.  
Senza aggiungere nulla, spinse con ostinazione il braccio libero di Damen sul cuscino.  
\- Non posso tenertelo fermo io, quindi dovrai fare tutto da solo. – Gli lasciò un bacio dolce sulle labbra e si tirò indietro, chinandosi sul suo bassoventre.  
\- Laurent. – esalò Damen, facendo per alzare il braccio.  
\- No. Fermo. E zitto. – ribatté Laurent in tono perentorio, con lo sguardo che usava quando qualcuno gli mancava di rispetto.  
Per un attimo Damen lo vide vacillare, come se avesse paura di se stesso, come se stesse ricordando qualcosa che non voleva ricordare e cercasse di separare il passato dal presente, dandosi il permesso.  
Sentì il fortissimo impulso di allungare il braccio e accarezzargli il viso per rassicurarlo, ma sapeva perfettamente che Laurent lo avrebbe lasciato ammanettato al muro tutto il giorno se non avesse obbedito agli ordini. E, in tutta franchezza, constatare il fatto che Laurent potesse ancora dargli ordini lo eccitava oltre ogni misura.  
Non ebbe più tempo per riflettere, poiché le labbra di Laurent stavano accarezzando la punta del suo cazzo. Si lasciò sfuggire un gemito, immediatamente ripreso da un’occhiataccia di Laurent. Non toccarlo e reprimere le sensazioni che stava provando non era umanamente possibile.  
Chiuse gli occhi, ma li riaprì subito, perché godersi la vista di ciò che stava succedendo era l’unica cosa che gli era concessa in quella dolce tortura.  
La lingua di Laurent si muoveva in modo magistrale, facendogli dimenticare tutto ciò che gli era attorno. Si morse forte il labbro inferiore per impedirsi di ansimare, finendo per tagliarsi quando Laurent glielo prese completamente in bocca. Il sapore del sangue e il calore al suo inguine lo stavano rendendo pazzo e, quando Laurent allungò una mano per sfiorare le sue labbra, non esitò a leccare l’indice per poi succhiarlo come un affamato.  
Voleva Laurent, lo voleva nella sua interezza. Nudo, tra le sue braccia, pronto ad accoglierlo in lui. Voleva vedere il suo volto trasfigurato dall’eccitazione, e invece Laurent era vestito di tutto punto e dolorosamente irraggiungibile.  
Non riusciva a resistere, non poteva avvertire, così venne con un gemito strozzato, il più silenzioso possibile, nella bocca di Laurent, che ingoiò e ripulì meticolosamente, leccandogli il cazzo in tutta la sua lunghezza per un’ultima volta prima di allontanarsi.  
\- Laurent, per fav –  
\- Ti ho dato il permesso di parlare? – ripeté Laurent fulminandolo con lo sguardo.  
Damen tacque e lo fissò con gli occhi colmi di interrogativi.  
\- Per ora ti lascio qui a riposare, del resto questa sera ci aspettano incarichi piuttosto impegnativi. Non disperare, però, al mio ritorno avremo altro tempo per fare pratica. – commentò Laurent in un trillo gioioso, prima di chinarsi sulle sue labbra e baciarlo delicatamente.  
Lasciò la stanza, chiudendo la porta a chiave, e Damen si ripromise di far scardinare tutte le catene ancora presenti nel palazzo. Sotto la sua supervisione.


	3. 3 - Hair Pulling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torveld/Erasmus - hair pulling
> 
> Una coppia tenerina e niente angst, per una volta. Perché Erasmus è sempre Erasmus.   
Come sempre, per Rosie e Alice.

Sono due giorni che Torveld vaga incerto per il palazzo, adempiendo ai suoi doveri con la mente sempre da un’altra parte. La notte passata ha rifiutato la compagnia di Erasmus, consapevole di averlo ferito. Proprio perché non può ferirlo ancora.   
E ora è sdraiato sul letto, da solo.   
Ha fallito nella sua missione di proteggere Erasmus, quel ragazzo dalla pelle diafana e i morbidi boccoli. Quei boccoli.  
Si ricorda quando per la prima volta lo ha visto terrorizzato, con le fiamme che si riflettevano nei suoi begli occhi. Gli si è dato completamente, e lui lo ha ripagato comportandosi come i suoi torturatori.  
Non riesce a scacciare dalla mente quella sera: Erasmus è sopra di lui, con il volto arrossato per l’eccitazione e un po’ anche per l’imbarazzo. Torveld tiene il suo bacino tra mani e lo muove al ritmo delle spinte, portandolo sempre più vicino a lui, mentre lo schiavo getta la testa indietro e contrae i muscoli il più possibile, per dargli il massimo del piacere. E Torveld impazzisce, deve aggrapparsi a qualcosa. Allunga la mano e la tuffa nella chioma soffice di Erasmus. Tira. Erasmus urla.  
Quel suono si è scavato un nido nel cervello di Torveld, assumendo sfumature sempre più cupe, ormai non dissimile dalle grida dei suoi avversari in battaglia, arrabbiati e in fin di vita.  
La consapevolezza di aver fatto soffrire la creatura più pura e innocente che abbia mai avuto il piacere di incontrare è troppo da sopportare. Erasmus si è affidato a lui e Torveld gli ha dimostrato di essere soltanto un animale incapace di controllare i propri istinti.

È quasi notte. Torveld sente bussare alla porta e poggia il libro che sta leggendo senza davvero leggere.   
\- Avanti. –  
Il volto timoroso di Erasmus fa capolino nella stanza. Non è da lui prendere l’iniziativa e presentarsi senza essere stato richiesto: deve essere accaduto qualcosa. Torveld entra inconsciamente in uno stato di allerta.  
\- Erasmus, cosa succede? – domanda con il panico nella voce.   
\- Mio Principe, io... – Erasmus fa una pausa e le sue guance si colorano di rosso – Mi chiedevo se avessi fatto qualcosa che vi ha arrecato disturbo. –  
Torveld tace, stralunato.  
\- Forse non mi avete voluto con voi perché naturalmente i vostri doveri hanno la precedenza, ma, se vi avessi in qualche modo offeso, vi chiedo umilmente scusa. Ve ne prego, permettetemi di rimediare. – dice Erasmus prima di prostrarsi ai piedi di Torveld.   
Sembra disposto a perdonare quanto successo un paio di giorni prima, vuole ancora stare con lui, non lo teme. Torveld prova una gioia immensa: lo fa alzare e lo bacia come se fossero passati anni dal loro ultimo incontro.  
\- Perdonami, mio Erasmus. – gli soffia sulle labbra, prima di prendergli la mano e guidarlo verso il letto.

Torveld è sopra di lui, mentre l’erezione di Erasmus cresce e la sua esplode. Gli accarezza piano il volto e lo vede arrossire furiosamente.  
\- Va tutto bene? – domanda.  
Erasmus tace, incapace di formulare ciò che desidera dirgli.  
\- Stai bene? – chiede di nuovo Torveld.  
\- I capelli. – mormora Erasmus, rosso come le fragole mature.  
Torveld impallidisce. Non ha fatto niente questa volta, non lo rifarebbe mai.  
\- Potreste fare… come l’ultima volta? Tirarmi i capelli? –  
Torveld allunga meccanicamente una mano; la sua mente è in black out. Stringe le dita attorno ad una ciocca di boccoli e tira, non troppo forte.  
Erasmus inarca la schiena da sotto di lui ed emette un acuto gemito di piacere.

\- Oh. -


	4. 4 - Breath Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: rape/non-con
> 
> Il Reggente, Laurent - breath play
> 
> So che non è proprio il giusto utilizzo per un kink, ma una storia di sola angst mi tentava troppo.  
Laurent, ti voglio tanto bene in ogni caso.

Quando Laurent entra nella stanza, la prima cosa che vede è un abito nuovo, azzurro e finemente ricamato. Il colletto, chiuso da un disegno elegante di lacci intrecciati, è più alto di quello delle casacche che indossa normalmente. Gli pare in ogni caso un capo bellissimo e cerca di rilassarsi. Se deve rappresentare il Regno, è giusto che abbia dei vestiti appropriati. Probabilmente si trova lì per quello: mostrare gratitudine per un così bel regalo, anche se non ci crede davvero.  
L’uomo entra nella stanza e gli posa delicatamente una mano sulla spalla.  
\- Ti piace, Laurent? –   
\- È stupendo, grazie infinite. – risponde Laurent, sperando di essersi espresso nel modo giusto.  
In un lampo l’abito finisce sul pavimento di marmo e Laurent si trova al suo posto sul letto.   
Non è lì per il vestito.  
Le mani dell’uomo sono troppo esperte nello slacciare la sua giacca, non c’è tempo per pensare ad una via di fuga. E questa volta non sarà una di quelle facili, in cui deve solo pensare a qualcos’altro mentre un corpo estraneo gli viene infilato in bocca con violenza. Ormai ha assimilato tutte le istruzioni che ha ricevuto nel tempo ed è perfettamente capace di muovere le labbra e la lingua nel modo corretto. Non prova più paura, solo disgusto e odio, verso quell’uomo e soprattutto verso se stesso, perché non riesce a reagire. Perché Auguste ci sarebbe riuscito.  
Questa volta, comunque, la sua abilità con la bocca non servirà proprio a nulla.  
Le sue gambe vengono divaricate con un gesto insofferente e Laurent avverte il calore dell’erezione pulsante già accostata alle sue natiche. Chiude gli occhi.  
\- Apri gli occhi, Laurent. –  
Li riapre e cerca di non vedere niente, di rimpiazzare le immagini con quella di Auguste che gli sorride, che tira di scherma con lui, che gli legge i miti dai libri antichi.  
Il dolore della penetrazione è lancinante. A volte si domanda se sia come quello che ha provato Auguste quando è stato trapassato dalla spada del Principe Damianos.   
Respira affannosamente, le sue terminazioni nervose vanno a fuoco e lui non può fare niente, né scappare né difendersi. Rilassare i muscoli è impossibile e il dolore cresce e cresce inesorabilmente ad ogni spinta.  
\- Vedrai che piacerà anche a te, mio piccolo Laurent. –  
Ad un certo punto non respira più.   
Due mani si stringono attorno al suo collo e si ritrova in apnea.  
Vuole ucciderlo, vuole fingere che qualcuno abbia abusato di lui e lo abbia ammazzato, è sicuramente così.   
Le mani allargano la presa.  
\- Lo senti? –  
Laurent sente solo dolore e terrore, ma annuisce, con gli occhi sgranati, le lacrime sul punto di uscire. Non piangerà. Auguste non avrebbe pianto.  
Le mani si chiudono di nuovo sul suo collo, e non si riaprono.   
Laurent non riesce più a pensare, l’ossigeno fatica ad arrivare al cervello.  
Non saprebbe più dire che cosa lo circonda, finalmente non vede più niente. Sta morendo, sta per raggiungere Auguste e i suoi genitori, ovunque si trovino. Sente solo il corpo che sobbalza sul letto, i polmoni che si gonfiano e non si svuotano.  
E all’improvviso la vista gli si spanna e il petto può nuovamente alzarsi ed abbassarsi.   
Sente una spiacevole sensazione di bagnato sulle natiche e sulle cosce. Forse è solo sperma, forse anche sangue.  
\- Ti è piaciuto? –  
Laurent non ha altra scelta se non quella di annuire ancora.  
Rimane solo sul letto, indifeso e violato.  
\- Non preoccuparti per i segni: il colletto del tuo nuovo vestito li coprirà a dovere. –  
Laurent tace e il suo silenzio è seguito da un’occhiata di disappunto.   
\- Grazie, zio. –


	5. 5 - Prosthetic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makedon/Nikandros - prosthetic
> 
> Una coppia proprio a casissimo, perché non sapevo bene chi mutilare. Comunque Nikandros è come il prezzemolo, va bene su tutto.  
Mostly per Alice.

Solo due cose erano in grado di abbattere Makedon: troppa griva e stare lontano dalla speda per un tempo eccessivamente lungo.  
Damianos gli era stato accanto con costanza e affetto, aveva fatto sì che venisse curato dai medici migliori e aveva preteso che si trasferisse a corte per tutto il periodo della guarigione, ma non era servito a nulla. La sua mano sinistra non c’era più, e il pensiero che a lesionargliela al punto da arrivare all’amputazione fosse stata una scaramuccia di poco conto con dei mercenari era la cosa peggiore. Certo, i mercenari erano spesso più allenati di una cospicua parte delle truppe, ma si trattava di qualcosa che secondo Makedon sarebbe potuto accadere ad uno dei suoi soldati più inesperti, di certo non a lui.  
Il re gli aveva procurato una spada più leggere, come quelle in uso a Vere, da poter reggere con una mano sola – del resto era fortunato ad aver perso la sinistra e non la destra. Damianos aveva creduto in lui, e di questo Makedon era grato. Era grato della mano di ferro che gli era stata fabbricata di modo che potesse incastrarci lo scudo e combattere ancora, ma non vedeva come sarebbe potuto essere utile sul campo di battaglia, con una spada da ragazzini e uno scudo immobile.  
Più di tutto, però detestava la commiserazione negli occhi di Nikandros.  
C’era sempre stato un forte rispetto reciproco tra lui e il suo kyros, e quello stupido arto di metallo comprometteva tutto.  
Quando Nikandros entrò nella stanza che Damianos aveva riservato al generale, Makedon svitò in fretta la protesi e la poggiò sul piccolo tavolo davanti alla finestra, poi si allontanò come se si trattasse di qualcosa che non gli apparteneva.   
\- Makedon, non hai motivo di vergognarti. – esclamò Nikandros. – Il re ti ha fatto un dono prezioso e so che ti considera ancora un valido guerriero. –  
Makedon lo fissò stancamente. Sapeva quanto il suo kyros venerasse Damianos, ma il re non poteva ridargli ciò che aveva perso con una mano finta. L’onore non si poteva costruire con il metallo. Tacque, perché aveva sempre saputo che cercare di smorzare la determinazione di Nikandros non era né saggio né utile.  
Nel frattempo, il kyros si era avvicinato alla protesi e la stava sfiorando con dita lievi. Makedon avvertì una morsa allo stomaco.  
\- Sai che se vuoi allenarti io sono sempre disponibile? Prima impari a padroneggiarla, prima potrai tornare con noi sul campo di battaglia. –  
\- Smettila, Nikandros. Sai quanto me che non potrei mai tornare ad essere una risorsa. –  
Nikandros si limitò ad osservarlo, poi prese delicatamente la protesi e gliela porse.   
\- Infilala. – disse con decisione.  
Con riluttanza il generale si avvitò la mano di ferro e tenne il braccio sollevato per dar modo a Nikandros di vedere.  
\- Non ti rende meno uomo. – mormorò assorto quest’ultimo. Si sedete sul letto e con gentilezza attirò uno stupito Makedon verso di sé. Tenendolo per l’avambraccio, si portò la mano di ferro alla bocca e, mentre il generale lo fissava costernato, prese a succhiare l’indice, leggermente distaccato dalle altre dita.   
\- Nikandros. –  
Nikandros lasciò andare il braccio e si accostò al volto del generale, baciandolo prima con dolcezza e poi con furia e sentendolo, dopo un momento di incertezza, rilassarsi sotto il suo tocco.  
\- Fammela sentire. – sussurrò all’orecchio di Makedon, e gli prese di nuovo il braccio, infilando la mano di metallo sotto l’orlo del chitone corto.   
Gli occhi di Makedon si fecero offuscati e in un istante spinse Nikandros lungo disteso sul letto. Con la mano desta gli sfilò la spilla che chiudeva la veste e si liberò dell’indumento, ritrovandosi con il suo kyros completamente nudo sotto di lui.  
Non lo aveva mai visto così bello, con l’espressione fiera di sempre e il corpo muscoloso pronto per lui. Era da tempo che non giaceva con uomo, e non avrebbe mai osato immaginare che quest’uomo sarebbe stato proprio il suo kyros.   
Ignorò la differenza di rango, per una volta, e ricoprì di baci il petto di Nikandros, che rovesciò la testa sul cuscino ed emise un gemito roco.  
\- Fammela sentire. – ripeté.   
Makedon gli avvicinò la mano di ferro alla bocca, facendogliela leccare ancora, poi gli sfiorò l’erezione e si diresse più in basso, verso la sua apertura. Infilò lentamente l’indice, mentre Nikandros si spingeva voglioso contro di lui.   
Il generale non poteva sentire il calore del suo kyros né quanto fosse accogliente. Sfilò l’indice e lo sostituì con il pollice, più spesso e con una vaga mobilità. Nikandros si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo.  
\- Posso…? – domandò cauto Makedon, accennando alla propria eccitazione ben visibile sotto il chitone.  
Nikandros sorrise incoraggiante, e il generale per la prima volta dopo settimane pensò di non dover per forza essere destinato ad una vita da uomo spezzato.


	6. 6 - Dirty Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damen/Nikandros - dirty talk 
> 
> Questa ship è uno dei miei guilty pleasure e Nikandros è mio figlio, amiamolo tutti.  
Più per Alice, che apprezza.

Solitamente i giochi intrattenevano parecchio Damianos. Sedere accanto a suo padre e scambiare con lui commenti su chi potesse essere il vincitore in questa o quell’altra categoria, senza che il resto della corte se ne accorgesse, era una delle parti che in assoluto preferiva. Quando lui e Theomedes si trovavano d’accordo su un atleta e facevano il tifo, suo padre in maniera discreta ed elegante e lui con ben meno dignità, sentiva il loro rapporto fortificarsi. Di rado Kastor si univa a loro, in genere restava una presenza distaccata, ma quel giorno era insolitamente entusiasta di assistere allo spettacolo, forse per la prestanza fisica dei due lottatori che stavano per sfidarsi.  
Seduto davanti a Damen, un po’ più in basso, Nikandros osservava le gare con compostezza e un po’ troppa austerità, per mostrare rispetto al suo re. Dopo essersi assicurato che nessuno stesse guardando, Damen tirò un calcio alla schiena dell’amico, che non si voltò.  
\- Damianos. – disse in tono stanco.  
\- Forse dovresti smetterla di comportarti come se stessero per giustiziarti. – bisbigliò Damen, chinandosi leggermente in avanti.  
\- E tu dovresti imparare a comportarti come il re che diventerai. – ribatté Nikandros, sempre senza girarsi.  
Fu silenzio per qualche istante. Sotto i loro sguardi, i due atleti erano intenti a cospargersi di olio per facilitare la lotta.  
\- Che te ne pare di Narses? Di sicuro alcune sue caratteristiche spiccano parecchio. – commentò ancora Damen, ridacchiando.  
\- Damianos. – fu la risposta, di nuovo.  
\- So perfettamente che ti piacerebbe assaggiarlo, quel cazzo. –  
Theomedes, a meno di un metro da lui, avrebbe benissimo potuto sentire tutta la conversazione, ed era proprio questo a rendere il tutto eccitante. Inoltre non aveva mai osato provocare Nikandros, e quel momento di festa generale, in cui l’amico non poteva lanciargli occhiate contrariate e andarsene, rappresentava proprio l’occasione perfetta.  
\- Damianos, cosa stai…? -  
\- A me non dispiacerebbe. Anche se preferirei che fosse lui ad assaggiare il mio. –  
La postura di Nikandros era cambiata. Le braccia, non più rilassate, erano conserte, le gambe strette. Damen avrebbe pagato per vedere la sua espressione, ma sapeva che Nikandros non avrebbe mai osato voltarsi, rischiando di mostrare a suo padre che lo spettacolo non era abbastanza per intrattenerlo.  
Nel frattempo, Narses e l’altro giovane avevano ingaggiato una prova di forza, tenendosi per le braccia e spingendo l’uno nella direzione dell’altro.  
\- Ripensandoci, Narses non è questo granché. Ti assicuro che potrei soddisfarti in modo decisamente migliore. –  
Damen sfoggiò un sorriso sghembo e si voltò verso Theomedes, annuendo con approvazione in direzione della battaglia. Suo padre gli sorrise di rimando e tornò a parlare con uno dei kyroi seduti accanto a lui.  
\- Dimmi che non vorresti provare. Sai quanti, tra schiavi, popolani e nobili, vorrebbero ricevere una proposta del genere? Sai quanti morirebbero dalla voglia di farsi prendere da me? – insistette Damen.  
\- Perché, è una proposta? – rispose allora Nikandros, sempre guardando dritto davanti a sé.  
Damen ghignò e diede un altro colpo alla schiena dell’amico.  
Narses intanto stava avendo la meglio: era riuscito ad atterrare l’avversario e cercava di impedirgli di rialzarsi premendolo contro la sabbia con tutto il suo peso.  
\- Se fossimo io e te da soli, ti monterei come sta facendo lui. Sentiresti il mio cazzo su di te, e sicuramente mi imploreresti di spogliarti e di sottometterti. –  
\- Non credo che tu sia in grado di sottomettermi. –  
\- Ah, no? Conosci il mio modo di combattere, pensi che sia tanto diverso da come scopo? – Damen colpì Nikandros con il piede per la terza volta.  
\- Quindi mi prenderesti in un impeto di foga, senza pensare a cosa stai facendo? – fu la risposta laconica di Nikandros.  
\- Quindi sarebbe così travolgente che passeresti il resto della vita a chiedermi di tornare nel tuo letto. –  
Narses intrappolò l’altro lottatore in una mossa di sottomissione.   
\- Mi pregheresti per averne ancora. E ti ritroveresti a desiderare di poterti appartare con me e succhiarmelo anche mentre sei con i tuoi soldati. Sai che saprei soddisfare ogni tuo desiderio. –   
\- E pensi di potermelo anche dimostrare? – domandò Nikandros, alzandosi per applaudire la vittoria di Narses, che aveva ottenuto la resa del suo avversario. Damen scattò in piedi, imitando i gesti del padre e di Kastor, che applaudiva con enfasi.   
Mentre aspettava che Narses raggiungesse gli spalti destinati ai kyroi e ai membri della famiglia reale, Damen, protetto dalle urla festanti della folla, avanzò verso Nikandros e gli sfiorò i capelli corti sulla nuca. – Vedrai. Intanto comincia a fantasticare. –


	7. 7 - Web Cam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damen/Laurent - web cam
> 
> Siccome l'opzione AU era fuori discussione, ho dovuto cercare qualcosa di alternativo (grazie anche al suggerimento di Rosie). Ho passato ore a documentarmi sulla storia degli specchi, ma alla fine non ho scritto niente di utile o storicamente (?) accurato. Olè.

C’era una stanza nel palazzo di Arles che non veniva mai aperta, una stanza che ospitava solo specchi, di varie dimensioni e di diversa fattura. Era stata fatta allestire da re Aleron per la regina Hennike, un modo per esaltare la bellezza che lo aveva stregato quando si erano conosciuti. Hennike l’aveva utilizzata di rado, si trattava quasi di uno scherzo tra lei e il marito, così era diventata il nascondiglio del piccolo Auguste e in seguito il luogo dei suoi giochi con Laurent. Dopo la morte della regina, Aleron aveva vietato ai suoi figli di entrare in quella stanza, perché il ricordo del riflesso sorridente di Hennike era troppo da sopportare. Poi era scoppiata la guerra contro Akielos, e non era rimasto nessuno, a parte Laurent, che sentisse il desiderio di entrare in quella camera per rivivere i momenti passati con tutti quelli che se ne erano andati. Allora ci era tornato, per sentire il calore degli abbracci di sua madre, le pacate proteste di suo padre, la risata di Auguste. Per fuggire da quell’ombra enorme e minacciosa che riusciva a raggiungerlo anche quando pensava di essere al sicuro.   
Continuava ad essere il suo rifugio, negli istanti in cui si sentiva sopraffare dalla responsabilità che gravava su di lui, quando neanche la vicinanza di Damen era sufficiente. I fantasmi continuavano a volteggiargli attorno, non avrebbero mai smesso.

Laurent era seduto per terra, gli specchi che lo riflettevano da ogni angolazione. Damianos era occupato, nessuno si sarebbe accorto della sua assenza, almeno per un po’, il tempo necessario per ricomporsi.   
D’improvviso la porta si aprì e Laurent scattò in piedi, pronto a riprendere chiunque avesse osato entrare in quella stanza quasi sacra. Nascosto dagli specchi, non fu visto, ma in un riflesso riuscì a cogliere la figura di Damen.   
\- Laurent, sei qui? – domandò.  
Laurent scivolò dietro un massiccio specchio dal bordo dorato. – Forse. – Gli venne da ridere, ricordando quando lui e Auguste passavano ore a rincorrersi sbirciando da un vetro all’altro.   
\- Ho chiesto e mi hanno detto che ti hanno visto entrare qui. Non avevo idea del fatto che esistesse una stanza simile. Vuoi venire fuori? –  
\- Hai fretta? –  
Damen sbuffò e avanzò nella camera, guardandosi attorno incuriosito. – Ah, ti ho visto! – disse, al che Laurent fulmineo si nascose in un anfratto non riflesso.  
\- Io ti vedo. – sentenziò.   
Damen ammiccò in una direzione casuale, il suo sguardo proiettato su decine di lastre di vetro. Con estrema nonchalance lasciò cadere il mantello rosso sul pavimento di marmo, facendolo seguire dal chitone. Laurent trasalì: il rapporto tra Akielos e la nudità non cessava di sconvolgerlo. Niente ornamenti, come a Vere, solo bruta sincerità.  
\- Mi sei mancato in questi ultimi giorni. – sospirò Damen, mentre prendeva in mano la propria erezione e cominciava ad accarezzare lentamente la cappella. Laurent si fece più avanti e poté scorgere il proprio riflesso in una fila di specchi; Damen avrebbe potuto vederlo di profilo, mentre lui si godeva l’immagine della sua figura intera di fronte a sé.   
\- Ecco quanto mi manchi. – Continuò a masturbarsi, lanciando occhiate divertite ed eccitate al riflesso di Laurent, che lo fissava mordendosi il labbro inferiore, le guance tinte di rosso e il respiro affannoso.   
Era paradossale: per quanto fosse legato a quella stanza, non aveva mai pensato ad un utilizzo simile e, soprattutto, non avrebbe mai creduto che potesse piacergli così tanto. I ricordi di Auguste e dei suoi genitori cedevano il posto al sorriso di Damen – e non solo, e stranamente non si sentiva in colpa.   
Rimase a scrutare estasiato il corpo muscoloso di Damen, la sua mano che si muoveva ormai veloce, il suo volto sereno, la smorfia divertita che gli rivolgeva.  
Damen raggiunse l’orgasmo e Laurent sentì l’eccitazione salire, sapeva che era chiaramente visibile nel suo riflesso, ma voleva Damen per davvero, in carne ed ossa. La stanza di Hennike sarebbe di certo stata riutilizzata, ma in un altro momento. Non c’era più bisogno di nascondersi.


	8. 8 - Biting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damen/Laurent - biting
> 
> Come sempre, per Rosie e Alice.

La pelle di Laurent era una dipendenza, Damen se ne era subito reso conto. Era così abituato alla carnagione della maggioranza della popolazione di Akielos che trovava difficile staccare gli occhi da quel pallore opalescente. Per quanto desiderasse che Laurent non si facesse del male in alcun modo, trovava tremendamente affascinante il fatto che qualsiasi segno rimanesse come impresso a fuoco sulla sua pelle per ore. A volte Damen si divertiva a premere forte con le dita sulla parte morbida del suo interno coscia per vedere le impronte rosse che sbucavano come fiori dalla neve. Lo stava facendo proprio in quel momento, mentre Laurent lo fissava con un adorabile broncio disegnato sul viso.  
\- Ti diverte davvero così tanto? – borbottò, tentando di sistemarsi la casacca bianca, unico indumento che indossava.  
\- Non sai quanto. – rispose Damen, prima di provvedere a rialzargli l’orlo della maglia.  
Avvicinò le labbra alla carne liscia e la sfiorò con la lingua, facendo sussultare Laurent.  
\- Sei così bello. – disse assorto, una consapevolezza che lo colpiva ogni volta come se fosse la prima.  
\- Mi pare che tu me lo abbia già detto numerose volte. – Laurent sussultò sentendo la lingua di Damen insinuarsi tra la coscia e l’inguine.   
\- E sei anche dannatamente morbido. –   
Damen lasciò un piccolo morso per segnare il suo passaggio e all’improvviso sentì le gambe di Laurent stringersi istintivamente attorno alla sua testa, mentre un gemito più prolungato del solito esplodeva nella stanza.  
\- Sembra che qualcuno abbia trovato un modo per farti stare zitto, mh? –   
Un altro morso, più forte, un po’ più in alto, e Laurent ansimò senza ritegno, le mani affondate tra i capelli di Damen, la schiena inarcata e gli occhi socchiusi.  
\- Ehi. – sussurrò dolcemente Damen, sollevandosi su un gomito e raggiungendo le labbra del compagno. – Ti piace così tanto? –   
Un morso sul labbro inferiore, uno sul collo.  
Laurent gli conficcò le unghie nella schiena nuda e rovesciò la testa contro il cuscino, spargendo ciocche bionde sul tessuto candido.  
\- Sei quanto di più appetitoso abbia mai visto. –   
Un morso sul lobo dell’orecchio sinistro, poi di nuovo sul collo.   
L’erezione di Laurent ormai premeva contro il suo bacino.  
Un morso sulla spalla, dopo sul petto. Sui capezzoli, sulle costole.  
\- Damen… -  
Di nuovo verso il basso, sull’addome, sui fianchi. L’erezione di Laurent era visibilmente umida senza che Damen l’avesse neanche toccata.  
\- Questi risultati sono impressionanti. – Un morso sulla pelle morbida tra l’ombelico e il ciuffo di peli chiari. – E, credimi, vorrei davvero farti venire in questo modo, ma ho come l’impressione che potrebbe essere un problema. – Così dicendo, Damen sfiorò uno dei segni scarlatti che aveva lasciato sul collo di Laurent.  
\- Se non altro, questi – e diede un bacio al piccolo livido sulla coscia – non li vedrà nessun altro. –


	9. 9 - Threesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damen/Nikandros/Laurent - threesome
> 
> Uno dei miei prompt preferiti perché Nikandros è decisamente il mio tallone d'Achille. Può essere che lo shippi con altra gente, ma non posso negare che l'idea di lui con un passato con Damen o che ancora prova sentimenti nei suoi confronti sia uno dei miei guilty pleasure. Quindi, nulla, ecco qui.  
In ogni caso, "Nikandros non viene pagato abbastanza per tutto questo".

Laurent era sdraiato sul letto, nudo, le gambe divaricate con la testa di Damen fra le cosce.   
\- Vuoi che continui così o preferisci che faccia altro? – bisbigliò Damen, allontanando il volto dalla sua erezione. In tutta risposta Laurent gli riabbassò il capo con le mani, spingendo il bacino contro il suo viso.  
\- Mi pare di aver capito. –   
Laurent gemette e afferrò un lembo del lenzuolo.  
\- Damianos, c’è stato un allarme nei pressi di Kingsmeet, bisogna intervenire subit… -  
Nikandros, che aveva spalancato la porta con il respiro affannoso, rimase impietrito davanti alla scena, indeciso se correre via o aspettare una reazione qualsiasi da uno dei due re.  
\- Mi dispiace, non immaginavo. Avrei dovuto farmi annunciare, ma… - balbettò, un rossore smisurato che colorava le guance olivastre.  
Damen si sollevò, senza premurarsi di nascondere la propria erezione o quella del compagno. Laurent non si scompose, come a voler sottolineare che quello era il suo posto e che Damianos gli apparteneva.  
\- Oh, ripensandoci non è nulla che non possa essere arginato dai miei soldati. Ritenevo soltanto che dovessi essere informato. Cioè, che doveste essere informati. – biascicò Nikandros in evidente difficoltà, la sua tempra messa a dura prova.  
\- Quindi si può ritardare? – chiese Laurent in tono distaccato.  
Il kyros gli lanciò un’occhiata risentita. – Possiamo occuparcene noi. – Calcò quel “noi” più che poteva.  
\- Anche tu? – domandò ancora Laurent.  
Damen lo scrutò con la stessa curiosità di Nikandros.  
\- Ci sono i miei uomini e possono sicuramente farsi carico di tutto, ma la presenza di un membro della nobiltà, in assenza di quella di… della vostra, potrebbe rassicurare i civili che hanno assistito. –  
\- E pensi di dover andare subito? –  
Nikandros aprì la bocca e la richiuse, mentre Damen fissava divertito Laurent.  
\- Sai, potresti trattenerti anche solo per un po’. – aggiunse quest’ultimo. Appoggiò possessivamente una mano sul petto di Damen, che si rivolse al kyros: - Vieni qua. – ordinò in tono perentorio.  
Nikandros camminò meccanicamente fino al letto, l’espressione stralunata. Si sedette ad un’adeguata distanza dai due re, rigido come la pietra. Laurent gli si avvicinò gattonando. – La prossima settimana dobbiamo partire per Vere. Non potrò darti fastidio per almeno un paio di mesi, non ti mancherò? –   
Gli morse delicatamente un lobo dell’orecchio, facendolo sussultare. Nikandros non ebbe tempo per pensare ad una risposta perché Damen, molto più intraprendente, gli aveva infilato la mano sotto il chitone e aveva avvolto con la mano la sua erezione.  
Nikandros boccheggiò.  
\- Succhiaglielo. –disse Laurent.  
Damen sorrise e si inginocchiò sul pavimento. Nikandros si sentì morire.  
\- No, non è assolutamente appropriato, no. – Panico.  
\- Non ti preoccupare, nessuno verrà a saperlo. – soffiò Damen sull’erezione che, suo malgrado, il kyros non era riuscito a trattenere.  
Laurent sgusciò dietro Nikandros e, dopo un morso sul collo, gli poggiò le mani sulle cosce per allargarle e facilitare il lavoro a Damen, che nel frattempo aveva preso a leccare con movimenti circolari, interrompendosi ogni tanto per aumentare la frustrazione del kyros e per guardarlo negli occhi.   
\- Io non… - provò a mormorare Nikandros, ma Laurent gli prese il volto tra le mani e intrappolò le sue labbra in un bacio furioso, che l’altro non poté fare a meno di ricambiare, combattendo con la lingua la battaglia che avrebbe sempre voluto ingaggiare con quel re che gli era capitato tra capo e collo senza alcun avvertimento. Soffocò contro la sua bocca i gemiti che Damen gli stava strappando e, ormai troppo coinvolto, piazzò una mano sul collo del suo re e l’altra su quello del suo secondo re.  
\- Ricordati di Kingsmeet, Damianos. Non abbiamo tanto tempo; fagli vedere quanto sei bravo. –  
Damen sorrise in direzione di Laurent e prese completamente in bocca l’erezione di Nikandros, che di rimando morse le labbra di Laurent, in estasi.  
\- Vieni per Sua Maestà. – gli sussurrò Laurent all’orecchio, graffiandogli il petto.  
Non era chiaro a quale Maestà si riferisse, ma Nikandros emise un gemito profondo e, obbedendo agli ordini, venne nella bocca di Damen.  
\- Oh, io non intendevo… - biascicò, nuovamente nel panico, convinto di aver mancato di rispetto al suo re.  
\- Io invece intendevo. – ribatté Damen, prima di intrappolarlo tra il suo corpo e quello di Laurent e baciarlo con trasporto, condividendo il suo sapore.  
\- È ora di rassicurare i civili, giusto? – ghignò Laurent. Si alzò agilmente e cominciò a rivestirsi, seguito a ruota da Damianos, mentre Nikandros cercava senza risultati di capire che cosa fosse successo in quella stanza in cui, in fin dei conti, era ben contento di essere entrato.


	10. 10 - Blindfold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damen/Laurent - blindfold 
> 
> Anche Damen può trollare, ogni tanto.  
Per Alice e Rosie, as usual.

Erano ormai due ore che Laurent scriveva lettere indirizzate ai vari membri del Consiglio. Damianos era partito per una visita al kyros di Ellium, anche se a Laurent non comprendeva il motivo per cui fosse il re a doversi spostare e non viceversa.  
Damen mancava da tredici giorni e non era ben chiaro quando sarebbe tornato, visto che, stando all’ultimo messaggio che gli aveva fatto recapitare, gli accordi erano più complessi del previsto. Tra un compito e l’altro, il suo unico svago era stato tormentare Nikandros con questioni inutili, spingendolo a girare alla larga da quell’ala del palazzo reale.  
Quando la porta si aprì, Laurent non alzò nemmeno il capo dai suoi fogli e disse solo:   
\- Davvero non ne hai ancora avuto abbastanza? –   
Silenzio. Laurent non vide più nulla.   
\- Direi proprio di no. – rispose una voce, che palesemente non era quella di Nikandros.  
\- Damen? Quando sei tornato? Perché mi hai… -  
Venne interrotto da un bacio e sentì il calore delle mani di Damen superare la barriera della camicia e intiepidirgli la schiena. Si sfiorò la nuca e sentì il nodo della benda che gli copriva gli occhi.  
Damen si allontanò per un istante. – Non mi hai visto per tredici giorni, puoi rimandare ancora un po’. –  
Laurent si sentì prendere la mano e venne guidato fino al letto.  
\- Mi hai inviato un messaggero per farmi recapitare una notizia falsa quando eri già sulla via del ritorno? – domandò con una smorfia. Avrebbe lanciato un’occhiataccia a Damen, ma non poteva.  
\- Ogni tanto bisogna pur torturarti, no? –   
Damianos lo spinse contro il materasso e slacciò la camicia con facilità. Ormai aveva imparato a dovere.  
\- Ero pronto ad aspettarti per settimane. –  
\- E invece non hai dovuto farlo. – Gli sfilò i pantaloni e la biancheria e con una mano prese a masturbarlo, facendolo gemere.  
\- Voglio vederti. – sospirò Laurent.  
Damen sorrise, anche se l’altro non poteva saperlo, e lo baciò di nuovo, il suo braccio e l’erezione di Laurent intrappolati tra i loro corpi.  
Nel frattempo Laurent vedeva solo nero e i suoi sensi si stavano acutizzando. Ogni tocco di Damen era bollente e la sua schiena si inarcava per volontà propria.  
Si sarebbe voluto sfilare la benda, ma sentire Damen sopra di lui senza poterlo guardare era come quando lo sognava e sembrava tutto tremendamente reale anche se attorno a lui i contorni erano sfocati. Ed allo tempo era così rassicurante, perché non poteva rendersi totalmente conto della sua presenza, ma era Damen, lo sapeva, lo sentiva su di sé, e sapeva che non gli avrebbe fatto nulla che lui non avesse voluto, vista o meno.  
Allora si lasciò andare del tutto, in quel tepore buio e familiare.


	11. 11 - Wall Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damen/Laurent - wall sex
> 
> Nessuno lo aveva richiesto, ma ecco qui l'entusiasmante storia di Sarpedon, liberamente tratta da quella di Pietro Micca. E un po' di feels a caso. E dei muri.

Da una settimana Laurent e Damianos si trovavano sull’isola di Isthima, per le celebrazioni annuali in onore di Sarpedon, che più o meno quattrocento anni prima aveva salvato la Nazione sacrificandosi e facendo disperdere parte dell’esercito nemico, inviato per attaccare il re, che era stato attirato ad Isthima con l’inganno.  
Laurent si era ben documentato sulla faccenda, in modo da non sfigurare accanto a Damen quando i festeggiamenti sarebbero culminati nell’esplorazione dei sotterranei di ciò che rimaneva dell’antico avamposto, dove si diceva che Sarpedon avesse attirato gli avversari.  
Non era poi questo granché: i sotterranei ormai erano soltanto delle rovine umide e polverose, e la visita era semplicemente un tour in rigoroso silenzio assieme ai kyroi e i nobili locali.   
Laurent, che indossava un corto chitone bianco al posto delle sue solite vesti per mostrare il proprio rispetto alle tradizioni di Akielos, rabbrividì per il freddo e si sforzò di mantenere un’aria interessata. Era bene essere affezionati ai propri avi, ma quella di Akielos era una vera e propria ossessione, e a volte non si trovava per nulla d’accordo con Damen.  
Sfiorò la parete umida accanto a lui e continuò a procedere. I membri della nobiltà andavano avanti per primi, seguiti dai kyroi e infine dai due re, che camminavano al fondo, con le spalle scoperte, come aveva fatto Sarpedon, da solo contro un numero smisurato di nemici a dargli la caccia.  
Finito il giro, lui e Damianos sarebbero dovuti rimanere soli in quella grotta artificiale, a riflettere sul sacrificio di Sarpedon, e Laurent non si spiegava cosa avrebbe potuto insegnare il perdere tempo in una fogna. Akielos però era Akielos, quindi farsi domande del genere non aveva alcuna utilità.   
Osservò con una punta di invidia gli altri uscire, per ultimo Nikandros, che sembrava ammonirlo con lo sguardo – come tutte le volte che i loro occhi si incrociavano, del resto, poi rimase con Damianos, soltanto qualche torcia ad illuminare il passaggio.  
Appena le scale furono sgombre, Damen si voltò fulmineo verso di lui e lo sbatté letteralmente contro il muro di pietra.  
\- Damianos? –  
\- Non sai quante volte durante l’infanzia ho dovuto assistere a questa messinscena pietosa fissando per tutto il tragitto mio padre e cercando di comportarmi da degno principe. Ho sempre invidiato Kastor, che non era costretto a partecipare. Probabilmente lui avrà invidiato me, ma tant’è. Adesso non ho più intenzione di sprecare la mattinata rivivendo nella mia testa qualcosa che forse non è mai neppure accaduto. –  
Laurent, intrappolato tra la parete e il suo corpo, lo scrutò perplesso.   
\- Forse ti è sfuggito che ora il re sei tu. Se non sei d’accordo con queste celebrazioni forse potresti, che so, esprimere la tua umile opinione? –  
Damen si premette più forte contro di lui, l’erezione che iniziava a gonfiarsi. – La popolazione dell’isola ci tiene particolarmente e non ho intenzione di inimicarmi nessuno rifiutandomi di seguire una tradizione centenaria. Posso celebrare come voglio io, però. –  
E così dicendo alzò il chitone di Laurent e gli sfilò la biancheria che si ostinava a portare anche quando indossava gli abiti tipici di Akielos.  
\- Damianos, siamo in un luogo che viene praticamente considerato sacro, sei sicuro che sia il caso? –  
\- Smettila di preoccuparti, nessuno verrà a cercarci. –   
\- Voglio soltanto mostrare al popolo che lo rispetto e lo reputo importante. –   
\- Sei adorabile! –  
Damen lo baciò intensamente, mentre azzerava la distanza fra i loro corpi. Laurent, preso dal bacio, sollevò le gambe e le intrecciò dietro la schiena di Damen, sentendo la sua erezione che gli premeva contro le natiche.  
\- Vuoi? – sussurrò Damen.  
Laurent non perse tempo a rispondere e lo baciò di nuovo, mentre con le mani gli apriva la spilla che reggeva la tunica.  
Il contrasto tra il muro gelido e la pelle perennemente bollente di Damen era inebriante. Le dita dell’altro re che abituavano la sua apertura, già lubrificata, gli mandarono una scarica di piacere lungo la schiena.  
Era tutto così proibito, ed era una delle prime volte nella sua vita in cui “proibito” non significava “sbagliato”. Mentre Damianos entrava in lui e cominciava a muoversi, si sentì a casa, sempre di più. Si sentì un ragazzino alla prima cotta, cosa che effettivamente era, che compiva un atto illecito con la paura di essere scoperto e l’eccitazione di trovarsi assieme alla persona che amava.  
Damen lo baciò sul collo, le mani sulle sue natiche per riuscire ad alzarlo.   
Da quando Auguste era morto non aveva mai potuto essere spensierato, non era più stato un ragazzino, e Damianos gli stava rendendo tutto quello che per anni aveva pensato gli fosse stato tolto proprio da lui. Reggendosi a lui, ubriaco di piacere, gli bisbigliò all’orecchio: - Ti amo. – E in quell’attimo il sotterraneo buio si trasformò in un nido rassicurante; non più la tomba di Sarpedon, ma il posto più accogliente del mondo.


	12. 12 - Roleplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damen/Laurent - roleplay
> 
> Per Rosie e Alice.

Damianos congedò il messaggero che avrebbe dovuto cavalcare fino ad Ios e rientrò nel palazzo reale di Arles, dirigendosi verso gli alleggi destinati al re. Non importava quanto tempo e circostanze fossero diversi, tornare a Vere gli provocava sempre un miscuglio di emozioni contrastanti. A volte gli sembrava quasi di poter percepire la presenza di tutte le persone che avevano fatto parte della sua vita e che non c’erano più. Una di quelle persone era sicuramente il Damianos che aveva camminato per quei corridoi la prima volta, tenuto al guinzaglio e costretto a celare la propria natura. In più di un modo. Rivedeva lo sguardo austero di Laurent e non poteva fare a meno di biasimarsi per averlo incolpato di azioni che non dipendevano minimamente da lui.  
Salutò Jord, a capo della pattuglia di perlustrazione, con un cenno e avanzò tra le eleganti colonne di marmo. Continuò ad osservare tutto, forse per sostituire i vecchi ricordi con nuove memorie, forse per non perdere il filo che lo collegava a ciò che era stato in un tempo che sembrava assurdamente vicino, ma anche così lontano.  
Bussò alla porta della stanza di Laurent e si annunciò, rammentando quando presentarsi nei pressi degli appartamenti del principe era un privilegio a lui negato.   
Entrò nella camera e trovò Laurent intento a leggere un registro contabile. Sorrise.  
\- Avete bisogno dei miei servigi, Vostra Maestà? – domandò, chiudendo la porta e inginocchiandosi davanti al re.  
Laurent lo fissò con una discreta dose di perplessità. – Prego? –  
\- Mi avete mandato a chiamare, sire? –  
\- Immagino di sì. – Laurent inarcò un sopracciglio e si rilassò sulla sedia.   
\- Cosa volete che faccia? –  
\- Non posso andare a letto vestito, giusto? –   
Laurent si alzò e porse un braccio a Damen perché potesse slegare i lacci.  
\- Sai che la tua somiglianza con re Damianos è impressionante? – disse Laurent mentre stendeva l’altro braccio verso di lui.   
Damen abbassò il capo in segno di rispetto. – È per questo che mi hanno mandato da Voi, non è così? –  
Laurent cercò di sopprimere una risata. – Dev’essere per questo motivo che hanno scelto di vestirti nella sua stessa maniera ridicola. – replicò.  
Non ottenne alcuna reazione da Damen, che ormai era riuscito a liberarlo dalla casacca.  
\- Se i miei abiti vi infastidiscono, potete ordinarmi di toglierli. –   
\- Oh, beh, potrebbe essere una soluzione. –  
Damen lasciò scivolare il chitone sul pavimento e si fece più vicino a Laurent, sfiorandogli il petto.  
\- Non mi sembra di averti dato il permesso di toccarmi. – ribatté il re.  
\- Vi chiedo umilmente perdono, Vostra Altezza. Non muoverò più un muscolo senza che me lo comandiate. –  
Laurent sorrise e gli baciò il collo.  
\- Peccato che tu non sia stato così quando eri davvero al mio servizio. –  
Damen ammiccò. – Mi avresti voluto? O mi avresti solamente fatto frustare di più. –  
Per un attimo Laurent restò in silenzio, come se ci stesse riflettendo. – Probabilmente avrei optato per la frusta, sì. Ti voglio adesso, però. – sussurrò, prima di sdraiarsi sul letto e portare Damen con sé.   
\- Ai Vostri ordini, Altezza. -


	13. 13 - Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damen/Laurent - mirror 
> 
> Gli specchi vanno tanto, mi dicono.  
Per quelle due.

Damianos sistemò il mantello rosso sulla spalla e controllò allo specchio, con un briciolo di vanità, che cadesse nel modo giusto e gli conferisse quell’aria che aveva sempre invidiato a suo padre.  
Theomedes sapeva incutere rispetto nei suoi sudditi e timore nei suoi nemici senza proferire parola e spesso, specchiandosi, Damianos non riusciva a scorgere nemmeno l’ombra di quell’uomo. Regnava in modo diverso, lo sapeva, ed era fiero di quello che lui e Laurent stavano costruendo, ma a volte non poteva fare a meno di rattristarsi quando realizzava la realtà: non avrebbe mai potuto vedere l’orgoglio negli occhi di suo padre, qualsiasi cosa facesse.   
Si chinò per sistemare il laccio del sandalo sinistro e, mentre si rialzava, notò che il riflesso di un’altra figura si era aggiunto al suo.   
\- Ciao. – gli sussurrò Laurent all’orecchio, cingendogli la vita da dietro.  
Damen si rilassò contro di lui. Poteva suonare eccessivamente smielato, ma Laurent era sempre in grado di rasserenarlo quando il peso dei ricordi diventava troppo imponente.  
\- Ti stai ammirando? –  
Damen rise. – Stavo cercando di apparire presentabile. Sai che qui il mio abbigliamento non è particolarmente apprezzato. –  
\- Oh, no, credimi, è decisamente apprezzato. Se però ti preoccupano le battute di Lazar, posso darti una mano a cambiarti. – così dicendo, Laurent gli sollevò l’orlo del chitone e insinuò una mano tra le sue gambe, guardando dritto davanti a sé, negli occhi di Damen riflessi allo specchio.   
Sarebbero arrivati in ritardo all’incontro con i membri del Consiglio, era sicuro, ma Damen non aveva alcuna intenzione di sottrarsi alle attenzioni di Laurent. Reclinò il capo all’indietro e glielo poggiò sulla spalla.  
\- Non vale se non ti guardi. – mormorò sensualmente Laurent, mordendogli un lobo.  
Aveva ragione. Damen osservò davanti a sé e rimase rapito dallo sguardo penetrante di Laurent, dalle mani che lavoravano con grazia la sua erezione. Era come se l’eccitazione stessa fosse raddoppiata, come se un Laurent fosse stato intento a masturbarlo e l’altro a fissarlo in quella maniera seria e composta, che però era dannatamente provocante. Si sentiva anche più vulnerabile, sapendo che Laurent non solo aveva il controllo della situazione, ma poteva anche scrutare ogni sua reazione, senza però affrontarlo come avrebbe fatto se si fossero trovati faccia a faccia.  
\- Laurent. – ansimò, solo per dargli la soddisfazione di vederlo mentre pronunciava il suo nome con il volto arrossato e gli occhi lucidi. Sentì la sua erezione premere contro la schiena e sorrise.   
Laurent intensificò il ritmo, sempre con lo sguardo fisso in quello del riflesso di Damen, e lui non riuscì più a trattenersi. Con un ultimo gemito roco venne sulle mani di Laurent e lo osservò portarsi le dita alle labbra e leccarle, sempre con un contegno quasi inquietante, lo stesso di quando sedeva sul trono.  
\- Guardami. – disse sottovoce Laurent, mentre si ripuliva meticolosamente.  
Damen guardò e venne percorso da un brivido di piacere. Ne voleva ancora.  
\- Dunque, – esclamò Laurent pacifico, sciacquandosi le mani nel catino posto accanto allo specchio – direi che siamo pronti per andare. Non facciamo aspettare troppo il Consiglio. –  
E, dopo essersi asciugato con un panno, uscì con passo leggero dalla stanza, lasciando Damen a scendere a patti con il proprio riflesso, eccitato e scarmigliato.


	14. 14 - Intercrural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lazar/Pallas - intercrural 
> 
> Era giusto che ci fossero anche loro, in una bella fic piena di cliché. Gli vogliamo comunque molto bene.  
Al solito, per Alice e Rosie.

Non era possibile montare troppe tende in uno spazio così limitato, era quello che avevano decretato Nikandros e Jord. Era quasi inquietante vedere Jord così serio agli ordini di qualcuno che non fosse Laurent, ma a quanto pareva, dopo Aimeric, aveva deciso di concentrarsi sulla vita militare. Lazar, quindi, non aveva potuto dissentire quando gli era stato ordinato di dormire in una tenda non così spaziosa assieme ad un folto gruppo di soldati di Akielos. Tra cui, unico lato positivo, c’era anche Pallas.

Dopo aver lucidato a dovere la spada, Lazar rientrò nella tenda con un sospiro e si coricò sul pagliericcio a lui destinato. Quattro o cinque uomini erano già rientrati, gli altri stavano aiutando con i cavalli. Anche Pallas.  
Lazar aveva tentato di stringere un qualche tipo di legame con i soldati di Nikandros, ma non tutti avevano preso così bene – il loro kyros per primo – l’unione dei regni. Nessuno si sarebbe mai permesso di parlar male di Laurent in pubblico, considerando il suo rapporto con Damianos, ma insultare chi era di rango più basso era un altro discorso. E, siccome in qualche modo Lazar aveva attirato la simpatia di Pallas, questo aveva reso entrambi motivo di risate e disprezzo.   
Lazar si coprì alla bell’e meglio e cercò di ignorare le occhiate di scherno degli altri uomini, quando Pallas fece il suo ingresso nel piccolo e affollato spazio. Con un sorriso, il ragazzo si sdraiò sul pagliericcio accanto al suo, noncurante dei risolini di sottofondo.  
Lazar sospirò: sarebbe voluto essere come lui, ma non sapeva da che parte cominciare.

Erano circa le due di notte e Lazar non riusciva a dormire. Continuare con quella campagna era spossante, e non aveva neanche più Jord con cui sfogarsi. L’unica persona nella sua stessa situazione, Pallas, sembrava completamente indifferente a tutto ciò che gli accadeva attorno. Gli mancavano i tempi in cui Damianos era uno di loro e non un re a capo di un esercito insopportabile.  
Qualcosa lo urtò e Lazar trasalì. – Non riesci a dormire? – bisbigliò Pallas al suo orecchio. Preso da un moto di quieta disperazione, Lazar si voltò e lo abbracciò, protetto dal buio che regnava sovrano nella tenda. Fu un istante prima che la sua erezione si risvegliasse e cominciasse a premere contro il fondoschiena di Pallas.  
\- Merda. – biascicò, quando Pallas prese a strusciarsi contro di lui.- È pieno di gente, non possiamo. –  
\- Non ti sei mai fatto tanti problemi. – ridacchiò il ragazzo.  
\- Non ero con i tuoi commilitoni che passano il tempo a ridere alle mie spalle. – La predica di Lazar fu interrotta da un’altra spinta di Lazar contro il suo bacino.  
\- Che ti importa? Tu hai me. –   
Lazar non trovò nulla di sensato da obiettare e si avvicinò ancora di più a Pallas, nudo sotto la coperta. Si abbassò con una certa difficoltà i calzoni e rabbrividì al contatto con la pelle del compagno. Non aveva assolutamente nulla per lubrificarlo, e avrebbe fatto troppo rumore, quindi accantonò a malincuore l’idea. Il suo cazzo però pulsava contro le natiche del ragazzo e non poteva ignorarlo, quindi lo spinse tra le cosce di Pallas e cominciò a spingere, ansimando il più piano possibile. Con un gemito un po’ troppo forte Pallas poggiò una mano sul suo fianco scoperto e lo spinse verso di sé, facendolo aderire completamente al suo corpo.  
\- Cazzo. – sussurrò Lazar, la sua erezione intrappolata tra le gambe muscolose del ragazzo.  
Spinse ancora, sudato e mortalmente eccitato, con Pallas che si muoveva a ritmo con lui, la testa rovesciata sulla sua spalla.   
Venne tra le sue cosce, con un verso animalesco.  
\- C’è anche gente che vorrebbe dormire. – borbottò qualcuno dall’altro lato della tenda.  
Lazar si immobilizzò, le guance scarlatte. Pallas sorrise e gli affibbiò una gomitata un po’ troppo potente nelle costole.  
\- Vedi che nessuno ce l’ha con te? -


	15. 15 - Daddy Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damen/Kastor - daddy kink
> 
> Voglio molto bene a questa fic. Come ho detto al capitolo tre, so che non è veramente così che si usano i kink, ma non sono in grado di non aggiungere angst, quando capita. E immagino che sembri piùterribile che altro, ma, ehi, va bene così.  
Per Alice.

Suo padre stava morendo. Stava morendo per mano sua e Kastor ne era perfettamente consapevole. Era straziante e al tempo stesso comico vedere Damianos correre al capezzale di Theomedes ogni volta che poteva e discutere animatamente con i medici, convinto di poter davvero cambiare qualcosa. Ed era ancora più straziante e comico quando Damianos si rifugiava nelle sue stanze chiedendogli consigli e conforto. Voleva il sostegno del suo fratello maggiore, com’era naturale. Si era lasciato andare, aveva pianto tra le sue braccia e, d’impulso, lo aveva baciato. Gli aveva fatto scivolare via il chitone, senza guardarlo davvero negli occhi, e si era spogliato davanti a lui. Gli aveva dato tutto quello che aveva, si era mostrato vulnerabile e a Kastor non era affatto dispiaciuto. Era un atteggiamento morboso e malato, ma ognuno dei due vedeva Theomedes negli occhi dell’altro. Damianos, in un suo modo disperato, poteva sentirsi più vicino a suo padre, poteva credere di stringere qualcosa che gli stava scivolando per sempre dalle mani. E Kastor, oh, Kastor rabbrividiva al pensiero del potere che stava accarezzando. Era come sapere di poter muovere ogni pedina del gioco. Damianos su di lui, che spingeva in quella maniera dolcemente malinconica, suo padre in un letto morente, Akielos così vicina da poterla sfiorare con le dita.   
Vedeva Theomedes nel volto fiero di suo fratello, Damianos lo vedeva nel suo sguardo cupo. Credeva che sarebbero rimasti assieme ad affrontare le avversità, il suo povero fratellino, che lui gli sarebbe restato accanto come fido consigliere mentre la gloria gli pioveva addosso, ma Kastor sapeva e non poteva fare a meno di sorridere. Di accogliere l’ardore e la passione di Damianos e lasciare che si crogiolasse in quell’abbraccio letale.   
Poteva parlargli come gli avrebbe parlato suo padre, fargli credere che sarebbe stata la sua saggia figura di riferimento, e goder nel vedere la cieca lealtà nelle iridi scure di suo fratello.  
\- Andrà tutto bene, sono qui con te. Ce la faremo. –  
E Damianos gli si donava anima e corpo, inconsciamente invidioso di quei nove anni in più che aveva passato assieme a Theomedes, senza avere idea di come ci si sentisse ad essere solo un rimpiazzo in attesa che giungesse qualcosa di meglio. E quel qualcosa di meglio era proprio Damianos, Kastor poteva vederlo chiaramente. Lo stesso orgoglio di suo padre, la sua forza e la sua determinazione. Lo stesso viso, così simile al suo e così spaventosamente diverso. Era Damianos che meritava l’adorazione del popolo, era sempre stato lui. Era nato per quel ruolo, proprio come suo padre. E Kastor tremava di piacere immaginando di soffocare quella fiamma così brillante.  
\- Ce la faremo. –  
Sorrideva anche nel dolore, Damianos, restava in piedi per entrambi, senza sapere che presto sarebbe stato lui a farlo strisciare.  
Un bacio, feroce, per stabilire il suo potere, su di lui, su Theomedes, sul regno.  
Damianos ricercava suo padre e non sapeva che gli era molto più vicino di quanto pensasse. Entrambi avrebbero potuto vederlo re dagli Inferi.


End file.
